There Must Be Something More
by elephant0303
Summary: This is a speculative fic based on the Spoilers for 4.11.


This is a speculative fic based on the Spoilers for 4.11.

I do not own **Major Crimes** nor Evanescence's songs. If I owned them, I would not be working full-time while in a grad program. I just am taking them out to play with the Week #8 BADAMMMSTER prompt: _Bring Me to Life._

 _ **How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**_

 _ **Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb**_

 _ **Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**_

 _ **Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

It wasn't often that Sharon had time to not be working in her office, but her team was in the field talking to various witnesses about their latest murder investigation and for once her paperwork was entirely caught up with where the team stood. Her thoughts naturally turned to the one person that she was likely to be daydreaming about these days – Andy. In the last few months, he had taken to reminding her of the life that she had at one point dreamed of sharing with someone. It didn't matter that her work and home lives overlapped. In fact, she relished being able to share looks and small touches with Andy throughout the workday and not having to explain why there might be a change in plans for the evening.

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Before I come undone**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Sharon gripped her phone tightly to her chest as she grabbed her purse and fumbled to find her keys. Provenza had called her from the scene where their "witness" decided to drag Andy alongside his car. Not only had she been the one to insist that he was one of the officers to go, but they hadn't had a moment to themselves recently. At that moment, all that was going through her head was Provenza's words to her. _Captain, you are officially off this case per Taylor. Sharon, you need to sit down. Let me know when you are sitting. I have everything under control here, but you need to be the one to meet the ambulance at Cedars. Flynn's been hurt. Our "witness" decided she didn't want to be questioned and decided to take him along for a ride. We're waiting on the paramedics to finish stabilizing him before transporting him._

 _ **Now that I know what I'm without**_

 _ **You can't just leave me**_

 _ **Breathe into me and make me real**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

Sharon spent the entire drive to Cedars praying that Andy was going to be ok. _Please just keep him safe._ However, the scene that was playing in her mind was the one from almost five years ago where Andy almost collapsed on her because he wanted to do his job first. _Please help him to realize that his health comes before any part of this job this time._ As she was caught by another red light, she contemplated using her lights. _Please help me to remain calm and get to him safely._ However, she quickly dismissed the idea with how ingrained the procedure manual was in her brain. _Just get me safely to him so that I can see that he's ok._ Provenza didn't want her to come to the scene because then the evidence could be called into question due to their relationship. _Please protect him._ Either way, she wouldn't be working this case. _I don't know if I will be ok until I see him._ It would take having him talk to her while holding her hand for her to calm down or him kissing her like he had the other night as he had said good night. _Please just let him be ok enough to be able to greet me and for him to realize that I'm there as his girlfriend – not his Captain – this time._

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Before I come undone**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

When she arrived at Cedars she was able to pull out her badge in order to get into the room with him stating that she was his captain. While she recognized the fact that she was abusing her power as a police officer, she didn't care right now and was willing to take any consequence that would come of this small statement. She is his commanding officer, but she needed to see him immediately because she's his girlfriend – not his captain. The emergency personnel are running around taking his vitals and making sure that he is hooked to the heart monitor especially after she mentions his blood pressure issue that surfaced two years ago. Has it really been just two years since they started this small dance with her going as his "plus one" to Nicole's wedding? They had cut his suit off of him at the scene in order to check for injuries leaving him in just his boxers. _He's going to be upset when he wakes up. I think that was one of his favorite suits._ As the medical personnel leave in order to order the appropriate CT and MRI scans, she quietly moves the chair in the room up to his bed so she can hold his hand, letting her lips lightly brush against his hand. She is thankful for the fact that he is still unconscious, despite the fact that she wants to hear her name from his lips, because that means that he can't feel the pain that he is surely in. _Come on, sweetheart. Can you just open your eyes and say my name before I lose it here? I haven't told you just how much I need you in my life and how you have saved me from myself._

 _ **Bring me to life**_

 _ **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

While they had talked about the potential of one of them being injured on the job, the reality was nothing like anything that either one had thrown out as a possibility. Andy was laying in the bed unresponsive and there was nothing that Sharon could do about it. She felt so absolutely helpless in this moment.

 _ **Frozen inside without your touch**_

 _ **Without your love, darling**_

 _ **Only you are the life among the dead**_

She just wanted him to hold her hand and kiss her. She knew that she should step out of the room and call Nicole, but Sharon didn't want to risk not being in the room when he woke up. It was as if he was still breathing but dead. She would have to wait until the doctors finished all of the testing to determine exactly how serious the injuries were. At that moment, a couple of doctors came in the room and told her that they were taking Andy for more testing to determine the extent of his head injuries to determine if there was brain damage. As they rolled him out of the room, Sharon picked up her phone to call Provenza to give him an update and see which of them was going to call Nicole.

 _ **All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

 _ **Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

 _ **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

 _ **Got to open my eyes to everything**_

 _ **Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul**_

 _ **Don't let me die here**_

 _ **There must be something more**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

After finding that Andy only had a severe concussion, some broken bones, and a lot of abrasions, the doctors brought him back to the room in the ER to wait for a bed in the trauma unit. They wanted to keep him for a few days to make sure that nothing else would develop – especially with his age – and review their findings with his cardiologist. With these developments, Sharon was starting to doubt exactly how slow they had been taking their relationship. Andy kept telling her that they could do this at whatever pace she wanted or needed to take this relationship. He was happy to be dating in the "old-fashioned" way since he had never tried it before and wanted this relationship to be different and , if this did not turn out well, she was going to regret having turned down the opportunity to know exactly how it would feel to sleep in his arms at night or how amazing they could be in bed. _Wake up, Andy, and I'll throw "old-fashioned" off the balcony as soon as the doctors say it is ok. I'm in this relationship so deep, I'm not sure how I would live without you. I would, but it wouldn't be easy as you are woven through every part of my life._ As she is about to walk in the room, Nicole spots Sharon quietly whispering to her father while holding tightly to his hand. Seeing the scene before her and unable to hear what is being said, she decides to not disturb the woman who has helped mold her father into a better man and steps back from the curtained-off area in order to let Sharon have a few more moments alone with him.

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Before I come undone**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

When Nicole watched Sharon sit back down in the chair by his bed, she decided to make her presence known hoping to not startle the woman. _Hi, Sharon. How is he doing?_ Sharon barely took her eyes off of Andy as she responded with what the doctors had told her about Andy's condition. _I'm sorry if I overstepped by asking his doctors about what was going on before they were able to tell you, as his family._ Nicole just laughed as she grabbed the other chair to sit on his other side. _I think we can agree that you are just as much family to him as I am at this point. He's been devoted to you and considered you family far longer than you have actually been dating._

 _ **Bring me to life**_

 _ **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

 _ **Bring me to life**_

Sharon just smiled in acknowledgement and continued holding his hand. _They are trying to get him an actual room in the trauma unit. At that point, they probably won't let me in until he wakes up. I pulled the "I'm his boss and a police officer." card to get this far just until you got here._ Nicole smirked. _Well, if Uncle Louie can pass as his brother, I think you could pass as his wife. I doubt we could tell the nurses that you are his sister, but I am willing to vouch for you and Dad won't give it away._


End file.
